Just Want Time Together
by MercuryWater
Summary: Summary- Inspector Sato and Takagi are enjoying their day off together, when one of their favorite 6 year old detective friends drops in with a bit of a problem. Satou x Takagi and friendshiping with Ayumi. Rating T for now, may change.
1. An Evening Together

Summary- Inspector Sato and Takagi are getting ready to enjoy their day off together, when one of their favorite 6 year old detective friends drops in with a bit of a problem. Satou x Takagi and friendshiping with Ayumi.

Disclaimer- I have been marathon reading an exceptional amount of Detective Conan this month and I have fallen in love with Sato x Takagi and how much Ayumi ships them and just wants them to be a happy couple. So, this is a fan girl writing a fic and I'm over 100% I am not going to make money off of this.

"Wow we got done before the days was over." Takagi said smiling while driving his Nissan to inspector Sato's home after dropping off the detective boys at their homes. "It's been a busy month, I'm looking forward to our day off tomorrow", Takagi's face was beaming as Sato looked over at him.

"Yeah, I could use a day to just do nothing", Sato said while stretching her arms above her head and smiling.

"Oh," Takanagi replied as he blushed a little. "Uh. I thought that we could have spent our day off together. Possibly go out or something" Takagi was still blushing but keeping his eyes forward as he drove toward Sato's home to drop her off.

"I would just really want to stay in" she told her partner watching him as he drove. He continued to focus on the drive but she could tell that he was a bit disappointed with not being able to spend one of their few actual days off with each other. "We can still spend the day together, just say in rather than going out." She added cheerfully and noticed that he instantly started to smile. "Why don't you just stay the night? You're already taking me home and it would be a waste to go home just to come back out to see me tomorrow."

"Are you sure it will be alright for me to stay the night. You're neighbors won't say anything?" He was a little nervous but was beaming ear to ear with excitement.

"Oh come on, Takagi it's not like it's the first time you've spent the night with me. Plus, I'm a grown woman I don't care what anyone else has to say about how I live my life." She stated in a more serious tone. "As long as you don't tell the detective boys that we're sleeping together again. It's really embarrassing to try to explain us to 6 year olds. Especially, Ai and Conan they seem to not be phased by the workings on adult relationships." She let out a loud sigh. "Then there is Ayumi who is just adorable and makes me blush when I think I need to explain something to her."

"Yeah those kids are really something else, I've been wondering what is with Conan and Ai since I met them, they seem older than me. I know they're not, but I really doubt they watch as much t.v. as they say they do." Takagi told her as he rounded the corner to turn onto her street.

"Well, don't over think those two, but they are incredible". Sato added as Takagi parked his car next to hers. "Let's get inside I'm starving!"

"Oh, you're gonna cook for us Sato?"

"No, you are of course." With pep in her step she walked inside her apartment.

"I'm not a very good cook and I don't even know what food you have to cook with" Takagi mumbled as he followed her into her home.

Sato's flat was simple but everything free of clutter and only really had the necessities and a couple extra movies. All of her items were high quality goods. So even though she wasn't much of a cook her kitchen was full of the most state of the art kitchen appliances. Takagi started poking around her kitchen to figure out what to make them for their 11pm supper. Sato threw off her blazer and with her superb aim it fell on to the coat rack, not the most delicate way, but it was there and she was just in a sleeveless blouse and her skirt. She removed her panty hose as well and just leaned back on the couch waiting for her doting partner to make them a meal.

"Is curry alright?" Takagi shouted from the kitchen area.

"If I can eat it and don't have to make it I'm sure it will be great!" Sato yelled back.

The food was done with in the half hour and Takagi served it over some instant rice that Sato had on a shelf in her cupboard. "I really hope you like it. " Takagi placed the bowl in front of her and joined her on her couch. It was so comfortable way more comfortable than any of his furniture or any of Chiba's furniture for that matter. Sato scarfed down the food and Takagi just watched as she ate ignoring his own bowl.

"What's wrong is there something on my face?"

"Oh no, it's just, I, you're beautiful."

"I'm eating."

"I still love looking at you. You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Takagi started to blush.

"Don't start getting sappy. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. I want you to eat so then we can really relax."

Takagi turned bright red. "Oh, yes. Of course we should really get just take a load off."

Sato laughed. "Know what, don't stop being sappy, I love how thoughtful you are." Sato put down her bowl and stretched her arms above her head. Takagi started shoving his food into his mouth as fast as he could hoping to lay in Sato's luxury bed.

"DONE!" he stated as he put the bowl down on the coffee table.

"Well do you wanna clean up the dishes as well?" Sato chuckled, "It's alright I have a dish washer."

"Alright, sure." Takagi stood up taking their bowls into the kitchen and clearing out the couple grains of rice in the trash can, quickly rinsing everything he used to cook the meal, then filled up the dishwasher and set it to go.

"Wow, you can really do it all inspector." Sato was standing in the doorway leaning on the doorway smirking slyly. Then she motioned for Takagi to follow her. He started running so fast that he slipped on her kitchen floor, only to quickly pull himself back up and continue to follow Sato to her bedroom.

"You are sure in a hurry." She smiled and closed the door. Then grabbed his tie and started kissing him as he then grabbed her shoulders and started rubbing them and then down her back. Sato then started taking off his tie and threw it across her room and began unbuttoning his shirt. Takagi moved his hands under her shirt and started to undo her bra. Then as Sato was taking off Takagi's shirt, -DING DONG-

"Dammit, I don't want to stop." Takagi wined as he held onto her blouse. –DING DONG-

"Just let me see who it is." She moved his arm and then refastened her bra. Walked out of her room and towards the front door and then opened it to find the cutest member of the detective boys at her door.

"Hi, inspector Sato my parents are stuck in Naggisaki, Conan, Professor Agasa, Mitsuhiko, and Genta aren't home. Is it alright if I have a sleepover with you?" Ayumi asked while holding onto her knapsack full of things.

"Oh Ayumi" Sato said rather loudly so that hopefully Takagi could hear her. "You walked all the way out here to spend the night? Did you know you're parents wouldn't be in?"

"Well, I was staying with Professor Agasa but they were suppose to be back tonight and so when I went over there he didn't seem to be in. Then I went over to The Mouri detective agency and it was deserted." The six year old said rather sadly. "I just don't want to stay alone tonight, and I always feel safe when I'm with you, inspector." She started to smile.

"Well Ayumi come in and take a seat on the couch. I'll see what we can make you for a snack." The two girls walked into the living room.

"Dammit, we were so close." Takagi whispered as he buttoned up his shirt, and fixed his collar. There was no way that tie was going back on, he was done with it for the day so he stuck it in his pocket. Then he left Sato's bedroom and joined the girls in the living room.

"Oh, Takagi You're having a sleepover with inspector Sato too?" Ayumi smiled when she saw the handsome young inspector enter the room.

"No, I was just seeing inspector Sato off making sure she got home safely. I'm just about to head home."

"Awe, I wanted a sleepover with my favorite inspectors." Ayumi looked really disappointed. Takagi blushed he still wanted to stay the night even if there was no way him and Sato could do anything with Ayumi staying the night.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for me to stay the night." Takagi smiled as Sato reentered the room, she could hear everything that was being said while she was in the kitchen and brought out some carrots for Ayumi to snack on.

"Sorry Ayumi I don't have too much to eat here. And inspector you can still stay the night and we can take Ayumi home tomorrow." Sato smiled and handed the plate of carrots to Ayumi.

"This is fine Sato you're busy I understand that you don't have a lot of time for cooking or shopping. I'm so excited for a sleepover with my favorite inspectors." Ayumi cheered as she started eating the chopped up carrots.

"I still don't think it's appropriate, and besides that where would I sleep?" Takagi was a little confused. It seemed weird that Sato would be so forward around one of the detective boys.

"I have a futon that we can roll out, and Ayumi and I will take the bed. Does that sound good Ayumi." Sato said then patted Aymi's head.

"Oh, I don't want to take the inspectors place in the bed." Ayumi perked up and both of the detectives looked shocked.

"No, why would you say that?!" Sato panicked.

"Well, you've both mentioned that you sleep together. And since that time with the fake light bulb changing case I have wanted to have a sleepover with you two!" She smiled as she finished up her carrots. "Sato, where is your bathroom?"

"Oh it's through that door" Sato pointed to a door down the hall to the left. Then Ayumi got up and went to the restroom. "It seems like the kids have a pretty good memory way to spill the beans." Sato said as she walked toward Takagi.

"Well, I don't think I'm the only one at fault Ayumi said that it was both of us who had mentioned it to her." Takagi responded with Sato standing right in front of him. He quickly kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him and went into her room to grab a t-shirt for Ayumi to wear to sleep in and pull out the futon for Takagi to sleep on. "Ayumi there is a shirt for you to sleep in outside the door we'll get ready to sleep when you're done.

With the futon laid out and Takagi in his undershirt and still his work pants he laid down on the futon. Sato was in a long nightshirt that came down to mid thigh and the shirt she lent to Ayumi fit her the same way. Sato helped Ayumi into her bed and laid down next to her. "Wow inspector Takagi was right, you're bed is really soft!" Ayumi cheered. Takagi could feel that Sato was making an angry face at him even though there was no way for him to get a look at her face.

AN: I started this fic going one way and then decided I wanted to focus a little bit on the friendship on my favorite detective boy and my favorite detectives. We'll see where it goes from here. Review if you are so inclined, and thanks for reading!

I think it's crazy that I was able to remember my FanFiction account stuff from middle school.


	2. Good Morning

The sun started to rise and the rays of light came across Takagi's face "nooo" he whimpered and rolled over. The futon wasn't great and he heard a loud crack from his back. "Well, if the sun and the bed are against me I guess I'll get up" he muttered as he stood up, still in his pants from yesterday and his undershirt. He glanced over at his collard shirt and tie and with a look of disgust to the tie Takagi he stretched, again his back cracked, but this time his neck cracked as well. Then he looked down to his left at the sleeping girls. Sato sprawled out across the bed and Ayumi snuggled up to the right of her. Takagi's face was glowing he was smiling so hard. The love of his live was so beautiful and seeing a kid with her just made him long for a family of his own, he started to imagine relaxing with Sato and their future child. His eyes began to swell up with tears. He decided before he was too tempted to lay in bed with them that he would go to the bathroom.

Takagi grabbed a quick shower and brushed his teeth with a toothbrush he had bought to keep at Sato's apartment to keep up his dental hygiene, but more importantly to be able to sneak out of bed and avoid morning breath with his favorite girl. He then went into the kitchen and started frying up rice; adding peas and carrots to the rice he thought if he was quiet and fast enough he could surprise the girls with breakfast in bed. After the rice had started to brown he started on the eggs making a two-egg omelet for Ayumi and three-egg omelets for himself and Sato. He started to picture Sato and Ayumi in bed again. He loved where their relationship was and he didn't want to stop being Inspector Sato's partner, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't at least think about taking their relationship to a more serious step. He added the rice in the eggs and folded the eggs around, then placed them on separate plates and drew a smiley face on Ayumi's omelet in ketchup and a heart on Sato and his omelets. He regained composure; there was no sense in rushing their relationship, it took them long enough to get here and the last thing he wanted to do was scare Sato away. Balancing one plate on his forearm and holding he other two plates each plate holding an omelet and a pair of chopstick Takagi walked back to Sato's room.

He placed the eggs on Sato's dresser leaned down and gave Sato a kiss on the forehead. While he was doing that Ayumi was squinting her eyes in the direction of inspector Sato. "Awe" Ayumi smiled and started to sit up. Sato woke up after Ayumi had awe'd and seeing Takagi she grabbed his neck and gave him a nice prolonged kiss on his mouth. Ayumi was even more excited the two were so adorable. Sato kept looking at Takagi's eyes. "Um… Sato" he said and pointed to her other side. "Did you forget?" She turned around and there was Ayumi sitting there with a huge smile across her face.

"Wow your relationship is going really well!" Ayumi said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Ayumi I forgot you stayed here last night. I wouldn't have been so…" Sato said blushing obviously a bit embarrassed for kissing Takagi so long in front of a child.

"No, its fine Ayumi doesn't want to get in the way. You can just act like Ayumi wasn't here." Ayumi added and stretched her arms above her head. Sato and Takagi looked at each other both of them bushing, the girl didn't know what she was giving them permission to do, and there was no way they were going to do anything past kissing with her in the apartment.

"Well if you both sit up I made breakfast for us!" Takagi turned around and grabbed the plates and placed the appropriate plates in front of the girls.

"Awe a happy face, and inspector Sato has a heart. You're so sweet Takagi." Ayumi said as she placed the chopsticks in her hand. "Sit next to me Takagi!" Ayumi gestured for him to sit on the right side of her.

"I would love to." Takagi grabbed his plate smiled and jumped into the bed on the other side of most adorable detective boy.

"Thanks for the food" the three said in unison and then began to eat.

"Wow, you've really out done yourself to night." Sato smiled.

"It's the best rice omelet Ayumi has ever had as well!" piped in Ayumi.

"I don't feel like I did anything special." Takagi smiled he was so happy to see them happy. "Thanks for saying such nice things."

Takagi finished his meal first. He was then preceded to lean back in the bed and enjoy the company around him. He started to smile a big goofy smile. 'This really is the life he thought'. Sato noticed this smile on her partners' face, "Hey what's gotten you so excited?" Sato was making a much more serious face hoping that Takagi wasn't getting any weird ideas.

"Oh nothing, I'm just enjoying this day off and I think it's nice for the three of us to be together." He was now blushing along with his smile.

"Oh, inspector Takagi do you want to have kids with inspector Sato?" Ayumi inquired to Takagi's now bright red face.

"Oh. Well, we haven't been together very long and we've never talked about the subject." Takagi's face was bright red, and he was rubbing the back of his neck with his right arm.

"Well we should call the airport to see what is going on with your parents flight." Sato stood up. "Takagi can you make the call, Ayumi and I will get ready."

"Oh that sounds alright." With that Takagi left the room.

Takagi pulled out his phone and began to call the airport. "Hello." A stressed and worried voice came out of his phone.

"Yes, I'm calling to find out the status for last nights fight that left Naggisaki."

"Oh, well they're still delayed." The voice still sounded nervous and there was murmuring in the background that sounded a lot like inspector Megure's voice.

"Sir, if you could tell me what is going on I would appreciate it, I am a police inspector." Takagi said with a rare air of confidence.

"Oh, the plane has landed, but they aren't able to get off, everyone has been taken hostage." The person on the phone was almost as easy to get information out of as Takagi.

"Oh, is Inspector Megure on the case?" Takagi wanted to make sure that his hearing was correct.

"Yes, he is. Would you like to speak with him?"

"Oh no, that's not necessary. It was nice talking to you. Thank you."

Sato came out of the bathroom went to the linen closet and gave a towel and a washcloth to Ayumi. "Here, wash up and we'll figure out what we are going to do."

"Alright thank you!" Ayumi took the towels into the bathroom.

"Sato, I…" Takagi started saying as soon as Ayumi was in the bathroom.

"So, Takagi do you want to have kids with me?" Sato looked at him she was wearing a pair of cuffed jeans and a teal button-up blouse.

"Uh. This isn't the time."

"Well, now isn't the time for several reasons, but I'm curious now."

"Yes, I want nothing more. There is some bad news about Ayumi's parents' flight."

"Why didn't you open with that?"

"I think I tried, but the plane was hijacked they are all hostages. Inspector Megure is at the airport right now."

"No, we shouldn't go right now Ayumi is still here. One of use should call Inspector Megure and let him know our situation and ask what we should do, and how we can help." Takagi walked toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We don't want too much to go on and ruin the case."

"Right, since when were you the one who was able to think clearly?"

"I've been thinking about it for several minutes, and you are more likely to get flustered if there is a child involved." Takagi smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Should I give him a call?" a soft smile went across Sato's face as she looked into Takagi's eyes. "I'm sorry, I know you like your occasional time off; I would be lying if I said I don't love working all the time."

"Sure go on and call we'll find the best way to handle the situation from there." Takagi walked in to the bedroom to make the bed as Sato pulled out her phone and called Inspector Megure.

AN: Nothing happened, things happened? I wrote this chapter a couple of different ways and I'm still not sure if how this is the best way to go about it, but the way I pictured going for my other versions was making me sad/stressing me out. I won't finish a fic if it stresses me out. However, I'll finish one if I can find a solution for the problem. We'll see where it goes from here. Review if you are so inclined, and thanks for reading!


End file.
